


Who's The Cutest Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Cas gets turned into a baby, it is Dean’s job to watch over him.  But when the little one gets fussy and starts crying, there is only one thing Dean can think to do to cheer him up.





	Who's The Cutest Angel

Dean hated witches.  Everyone knew that.  It didn’t matter what you did, something would end up broken.  A weapon, a body part, the car…something.  And on top of that, there were always weird side effects.  You get turned old, turned young, into an animal, you talk in gibberish for the day.  Taking on a witch hunt essentially singed the hunter up for anything and everything for the next week.

 

These thoughts always cross Dean’s head as he prepares for the hunt, telling himself that he can’t control everything, and to just expect the worst.

 

But Dean hadn’t expected the worst.  The worst, he figured, would be some spelled STD, like Sam had one time, or that Baby got wrecked again.  What he hadn’t expected was the bright flash of light as Cas went to square off to the witch, and then be followed up by the sound of a baby’s cry.

 

It’s moments like this where you really have your wits tested.  Most people would see their best friend get turned into a baby and freak out, run from the house, and leave them behind.  Not Dean.  Dean didn’t even miss a beat, only rolling his eyes because of course Cas got turned into a baby.  He quickly bent down and picked up the little angel and continued firing off his gun at the witch until she went down.

 

“Sam!  We have a problem!”  Dean shouted out the broken window.  “Sam?  You alright?”  He asked as he looked down and saw that not only had Sam been thrown out the window…but he landed in a rose bush…yikes. 

 

“I’m fine…is that…Cas?”  Sam motioned to the baby as Dean sighed.

 

What had been the tall angel was now a whimpering mess that fit in the crook of Dean’s arm.  Little baby Cas had his hands tightly balled up around Dean’s shirt as the tears fell from his eyes. 

 

“Aww…don’t cry.  Come on, you’re an angel…man up.”  Dean joked as he looked down to his friend.

 

His heart melted a little when he saw those baby blues well up with tears.  Cas’ dark hair was more of a mess than usual, and his eyes seemed even brighter now.  What was even more adorable was that his clothes apparently shrunk with him, as he wore a little suit and tie and trench coat.

 

“Heh…You really are a baby in a trench coat.”  Dean remarked as he stepped out of the house, joining Sam for the walk back to the car.  He chuckled at his own joke but then let out a yelp as he felt something shoot through his shoulder.  “Don’t bite me!”  He yelled down at the child, who only cried in response.

 

000

 

Spells like this one were only temporary, thank the heavens.  So all Dean and Sam had to do was wait it out until Cas turned back into a man.  The problem was, after three days of playing Daddy Day Care to small, crawly, and curious, Dean was at his wits end.

 

Cas always said that he and Dean shared a profound bound.  And Dean always said that Cas was his best friend.  So when the angel turned to a baby, that apparently made Dean the ‘daddy’ of the group.  Anytime he tried to leave Cas with Sam and do something else, he would cry or call out for him. 

 

Or worse…he would fly to him.  That made for a very awkward moment in the shower, when a baby just fell into Dean’s arms as he tried to wash the shampoo out of his hair.  It had made it so Dean just automatically took Cas with him everywhere.  Sam had been doing the supply runs, while Dean was stuck under baby house arrest. 

 

It wasn’t all bad, playing with baby Cas was actually kinda fun.  Dean wasn’t sure if angels were ever children, so he was happy to give Cas this little moment of freedom and innocence.  “Bee!”  Cas cried out suddenly as he played with the little stuffed toy Sam had got him. 

 

Dean quickly turned around as he pulled on his flannel shirt.  “Hey, look at that!  Your first word!  Way to go Cas!”  He praised as he chuckled.  This was just weird.

 

Dean continued moving around his room as Cas played on his bed with the little bee, making it ‘fly’ up into the air, making buzzing noises.  It was actually really adorable.  And Dean would never admit it, but he had some pictures of baby Cas on his phone, almost as if he were a proud dad. 

 

“Bee…”  Dean heard him say sadly. 

 

“What’s wrong, Cas?”  He turned and saw the boy holding the little stuffed bee in his hands, the wing having been partially torn off.  “Oh…you’re toy broke…”  Dean stepped over to him and looked the thing over.  “That’s an easy…oh, no.” 

 

Dean recognized the signs…there was about to be some serious waterworks.  “Aw, Cas.  D-don’t cry…oh jeeze.”  He reached out, a little unsure of what to do to comfort him.  His mind swam with ideas as the first set of tears fell down the baby angel’s little cheeks.

 

In a moment of panic, there was only one thing that Dean could think of.  “Okay…um…here comes…the tickle monster.”  He said in mock excitement as he leaned over and wiggled his fingers into Cas’ side.

 

Cas didn’t register it at first, but then quickly let out a giggle and rolled back on his back as he squirmed and laughed at Dean’s movements.

 

Dean laughed at the adorableness of the little baby squirming and laughing.  Wasn’t such a bad idea after all.  Cas’ little hands tried to push Dean’s fingers away, which only made Dean coo at him.  “Who’s the cutest little angel?  You-.”

 

There was a sudden flash of light that blinded Dean for a moment, disorienting him.  He blinked away the spots in his vision and looked down to see the full grown Cas back in action.  Dean’s hands were still down at his sides, as if he were going to tickle him. 

 

Cas stared up at Dean and cleared his throat.  “I believe…I am.” 


End file.
